Lost Forgotten Life?
by Broken Beyond Your Repair
Summary: What happenes when a new girl appears who triggers something about Amu's lost past? Will Easter get her? Will Amu fall in love with Ikuto? What do Amu's strange memories mean? Amuto Kuutau Kairya Rimahiko! Plz read!
1. Pain of the heart

Chikane:Yo! This is a new story yay and just so you know I'm using xXxDarkAngel2894xXx's character from a wave of emotions! And if you're her and your reading and your mad that I didn't ask I am so sorry!!! Please don't kill me!!

Ikuto:Ya please because either way she made it Amuto!

Amu:-smacks Ikuto- Baka we are concerned for her! Not Amuto!!!!

Ikuto:You know you only care about her since she writes about _US._

Chikane:HEY!!!!! Ikuto I will make it Tadamu!!!!

Ikuto:-laughs- No you wouldn't you hate him!(no offense to those who luv it!)

Chikane:Your right…..

Amu:Well on with the story Chikane does not own Shugo chara or is in any way connected to it.

Chapter 1 Pain of the Heart…

Amu's POV

I'm in the garden with everyone well not including Kuukai, Utau, and Ikuto.

"I heard that Otomake Namine is having a concert here."Tadase said.

"Yaya heard that she is more famous and better than Utau." Yaya said because she is always on this stuff.

"Yes. She is on every magazine and is rumored to be the most famous model." Nagehiko said.(hehe well its gonna sorta be like the first two chappies! Plz don't kill me im too young)

We all left home after agreeing to going tomorrow.

I was walking slowly and silently while all 4 of my charas played. Suddenly my thoughts drifted to the people I miss Nadeshiko ,class pres,kuukai…Then to Ikuto. 'He hasn't been around lately.' I thought.

"Amu-chan! I sense an X-egg that way."Ran said pointing to the park.

On my way I saw Ikuto through the dimmed street light,sitting.

"Ikuto the embryo won't come tonight." Said a beautiful voice. 'Who's that with Ikuto?'

My breathe was stuck in my throat. 'She's . That was an understatement. Why is he with her?' I thought but then realized what I thought and shook my head to regain focus.

I hid behind a tree.

She stood a head shorter than Ikuto and looked about his age. She was tall, slim and curvy with long graceful legs of a dancer beneath her black pleated mini skirt with blue hemming, the outfit was similar to Ikuto's school clothes only for girls. Her long aqua blue hair fell to her delicate waist with a slight wave to it. Her eyes were a crystal blue. Her school blazer was opened to show off her white low-cut blouse. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver cross that had a small sapphire diamond in the middle.(hah aim such a lazy ass I copied it from the story…)

"You're right let's go." He said then crushed the X-egg he was holding. They ran with speed and agility. She was moving flawlessly like a river and he was like a cat swift and silent. After they were long gone I stepped out and stared at the egg and said so slowly "Ikuto? Why…?" It hurt like hell when he crushed it.

Then like in the back of my mind I heard "_Darkness…"_. I stiffened and looked around. Nothing I sighed and left home still thinking of Ikuto and that girl.

All the images of us together flashed in my mind. Yes I was long over Tadase but did that mean I loved ikuto? (They as in Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima are sixteen. Ikuto is 17 so is Kuukai and Utau. And kairi and Yaya are 15.)

The next day I was excited about the concert.

I walked in and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a dress but at the bottom it was purposely torn. It was supposed to be like that and it was black but it showed some of my back. That's why I had a pink jacket. I was also wearing some fishnet pantyhose.(I don't know what they are called..)

For jewelry I was wearing a choker with a heart in the middle. My shoes were just some black converse which looked really good. I wore light make up. My hair was left down so it was past my knees.

"Hinamori-san!" I turned to see Tadase running towards me with everyone else behind him. I smiled and then was pulled into a hug by Kuukai.

"We invited souma-kun." Tadase said.

"Hurry it's going to start soon."said Yaya as she grabbed Kairi who grabbed me who grabbed rima who grabbed Nagehiko who grabbed Kuukai who then grabbed Tadase.

We reached our seats that's when it started. The lights went off and the curtains opened bringing an all to familiar violin's noise with it.

'It can't be…'

In the background a piano could be heard then a spotlight was seen pointing to a beautiful familiar girl.

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

Ikuto started walking around her as her alluring voice bounced off the walls.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

Then blue lights started spinning around the audience for each high pitch they brightened for every low one they dimmed.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

As Ikuto preformed the solo, Namine walked around him and placed an arm around his waist sliding around him like a ballerina. He stopped playing his violin and dipped her.

The curtains closed and the audience exploded in thunderous applause and cat calls. Amu's heart dropped as she saw Ikuto disappear with Namine.

"_Darkness..safe…"_ That voice again Amu tensed then thought it was her imagination and let it slide.

"Wasn't she beautiful Amu-chi!"Yaya yelled to Amu. Amu looked at her smiled and then nodded. She soon said she have to leave. So she didn't hear the rest of the conversation about Ikuto being there.

Namine's POV

"Geez. Singing to people is so stressful!"I said as me ,ikuto and our charas were on the roof of some sorta tall building.

Before I could sing a door was slammed, the one for coming up here so we hid and looked to see who. I saw a really pretty pink haired girl. I looked to see Ikuto with his eyes wide then he whispered really low "Amu?"

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked me.

"Mmmm" I said letting her know I acknowledged her. I sat at the edge of this building and looked down then sighed.

"Are we going home?" She asked.

"Soon." I told her looking at the sunset before me.

"_Darkness…safe…"_ I stopped tensing and thought about what it meant but I couldn't figure it out.

"Amu-chan is something the matter?" Dia asked me but I was so focused on it I didn't listen then it slipped off my tongue.

"Darkness….safe….What does that mean?"

"Amu-chan?"My chara's said in unison but I ignored them.

"Amu-chan?!"They said louder.

"AMU-CHAN?!?!?!?!?"They said pissed off. I sighed and got up.

"Ran."

"Hai! Amu-chan! Chara Change."

"Hop! Step! Jump!"I said as I jumped home.

I knocked out on my bed exhausted but eventually my mind wandered back to the hurt I felt when Ikuto left with Namine.

'But why?'

Chikane:Yay I've had this in mind for awhile so yay!

Amu:This is weird!I love it! Except….

Ikuto:Aw Amu's jealous! I love you Amu –hugs-

Amu:-Blushes and squirms- I am not! No one said anything about love I-I-I'm just mad that I don't like Tadase….Yeah that's it…."

Ikuto:Yeah right. Well R&R!!!


	2. Memories Resurfacing

Authors note (no worries this is just a lil' reminder this is a chap!)

I am so sorry if I confused you with the class pres thing n then him being there I do that some times. But he is there……sorry!!!

Ikuto:Hurry!!!!!!

Chikane:Shut the hell up Ikuto!!!!

-Ikuto and Chikane fighting for no apparent reason-

Amu:-sigh- I always do this anyways Chikane does not own or is in any way connected to Shugo chara!

Chapter 2 Memories Resurfacing

Amu's POV

"_Amuleta….Darkness will never betray you. My Amuleta remember….."_

I woke up too fast looking around the room. That voice why was it so familiar like something from my past. I looked around the room ok 1 I'm going crazy and I'm starting to imagine things 2 I'm haunted or 3 I am on crack. I don't know about the first two but I know I ain't on crack so….

"Amu-chan?" Miki asked worry evident in her voice.

"I'm ok Miki." I said as I flashed her a reassuring smile.

I looked at the time on my clock. It was 6 In the morning. I looked at my chara's who were getting up so I decided to bathe.

I stripped to my birthday suit (hehe XD) and turned on the tub so it was filled with warm relaxing water and strawberry scented bubbles. I got in and thought hard about that dream or voice or whatever. Not only am I confused about my feelings for Ikuto but I'm confused about this ….voice thing.

"_Amuleta…Don't be."_ I froze but yet I felt like I wanted to hug whoever this was and tell them not to worry. As if on cue a flash popped through my head.

_Flashback_

"_Amuleta!" shouted a man so tall and big that Amu could feel ….HER fear?_

"_Hai your Highness?" Said what appeared to be Amu at age what 5-9? She was bowing on the floor her long hair around her hugging her body like a dress._

"_Do you know what you are Amuleta?" He smirked and asked and watched as she shook her head no._

"_You are but a mere doll. Everyone can do what they please to you but you can't say anything."He laughed but she got enough courage ,and stupidity ,to ask "How my lord?"_

"_You are cursed and they just need to know what to call you."_

Amu gasped for air utterly shocked. That was HER past? Was this true? Amu feared the new found information.

"_Amuleta…We will not allow them to hurt you…Darkness shall forever protect thy princess."_

Amu smiled she didn't know why but she felt safe.

Amu got out and drained the tub and dried herself. She was happy there was no school so she'd just go back to that building besides no one would be there. She dressed herself in a black bra and then a black muscle shirt and over that a pink plain t-shirt. Some really short shorts and thigh high striped, white and black, socks with some pink converse. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail with a black long ribbon. She ate some toast brushed her teeth and left to the building with her chara's not far behind.

Namine's POV

OH GOD IKUTO DRAGGED ME OUT AT 5 IN THE MORNING TO BE HERE!!!!! AT THIS STUPID BUILDING HE SAW THAT GIRL AT! HE SAID HE HAD A FEELING SHE WOULD COME BACK SO I JUST CAME BEFORE EASTER COULD CALL.

The door slammed right on cue. I guess Ikuto was right we both hid like yesterday and watched. I frowned I didn't like her hair up it was better down where it could gently be playing with the wind. And again on cue she pulled the ribbon out and her hair greedily greeted the wind. I smiled as I watched her pretty hair try to run with the wind while gently whipping her face. She is so much more pretty like that.

Amu's POV

We rushed to the building and I sat where I did yesterday. I pulled my hair down giving it a play date with the wind. I thought about what happened today well earlier.

"Amu-chan?" I turned to Miki seeing her worried I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Amu you woke up early this morning sweaty and confused (eww she made it sound yucky well I did hehe not like that yucky) did you have a nightmare?"

I smiled then turned to look at the sky "Actually I don't know what I had….But if I ever find out well that'll be one hell of an answer."

She was still worrying I turned to her and smiled "I'm fine really." She floated away unsatisfied.

"So you'll protect thy princess hm? Interesting.." I said so low but it may have been carried away by the wind to ears who may not be expecting it.

Ikuto's POV

What has gotten into you Amu-chan? Darkness? Safe? I even dragged Namine here to see if your still sane.

You got here ad you look beautiful. But when you released your hair to play with the wind I couldn't help but smile a small smile. (they all talk about her hair!!!!)

"Amu-chan?"said your blue chara, Miki. She worried about you. You look at her and you frown worried about her.

"Amu you woke up early sweaty and confused did you have a nightmare?" Wow for a minute there I thought she meant you had sex. A nightmare were you scared?

But then you smiled up to the sky and replied "Actually I don't know what I had…but if I ever find out well that'll be one hell of an answer." You confused me tried to reassure her but she was unconvinced. But then your light whisper reached my sensitive ears.

"So you'll protect thy princess hm?" What did you mean? Are you keeping something hidden?

"Who are you? Who was he?" you whisper so softly I only caught it or so I thought.

Gozen's POV

Finally after many years of searching I have found it. One word to control something powerful enough to bring the embryo. I was walking toward a building I knew Ikuto and Namine would be when I heard a soft beautiful voice say "So you'll protect the princess hm?" I smirked and thought 'In my own twisted way'

"Who are you? Who was he?" so low I almost missed it. ALMOST. 'I am Gozen I don't know who he is but who cares.'

I look up to see the wretched Hinamori Amu just who I needed but then you Hop!Step!Jumped! away from me. Damn you.

I returned to my office waiting for a good moment. I hope your prepared………._**Amuleta.**_

Amu's POV

Me and Ran were gonna get some food so we left Miki, Suu and Dia there. Me and Ran undid the chara change and I bought two Taiyakis. On my way back I decided to walk well bad idea because two guys followed and being the idiot I am I ran into a dead end.

"Aw look at the cutie…." Said the first one he was super tall and had brown hair and eyes and smelt like alcohol.

The second had sea green hair and greenish eyes and didn't smell of the intoxicating substance.

I had fell a lot so I had tons of scratchs and some bruises.

"_Thy princess go deeper in the shadows….please be safe let us protect you."_

I did as it told me. I hid in the shadows after I hit the smelly guy in the balls while the other tended to him. They tried to inch closer but suddenly their eyes widened and they ran.

"Ran." I said out of breathe.

"Amu-chan? Ok Chara Change." And we slowly made our way back.

Miki's POV

"Amu should have been here!!!!!" where is she? I thought scared.

"I'm worried desu~" Suu said. I nodded and Dia did too.

Then we heard panting and looked to see Amu pretty hurt trying to get here without blacking out.

"Amu-chan!"We shouted in unison. We tried to help but barely helped her get to the wall to rest. Suu tended to her wounds while she told us what happened. We didn't get the shadow part why would that happen? She isn't saying something.

"Amu-chan your leaving something out aren't you?" She looked at me and pleaded with her eyes that seemed to say not here.

After Amu seemed well enough we went home going slow for Amu to not hurt her.

Ikuto's POV

We waited and heard Amu's chara's freaking but when they said Amu and I looked I was shocked at what I saw. WHO IN HELL HURT MY STRAWBERRY!?!?!?!?!? I heard her explain and then my suspicions were said by Miki. She looked at her chara telling her not now with her eyes. Soon Amu left and me and Namine left to her next concert. I just couldn't stop worrying about Amu.

Chikane:Oh yeahz I like now what the fuck is gozen gonna do to Amu!!!

Ikuto::Gee I don't fucking know why don't we ask the stupid writer.

Chikane:OK

Ikuto:That fucking you stupid ass

Chikane:Stop being a bitch!!!!! I was playing its obvious your mad about them hurting Amu.

Ikuto: Nah duh!

Chikane:Ikuto do the last thing now.

Ikuto:No

Chikane:You made me….

Ikuto:Please R&R Oh and Ikuto is the biggest bitch in the world while Chikane is hot cute and cool.

Chikane:Thanks!-runs-

Ikuto:Damned bitch!!!!-chases-


	3. Captured!

Chikane: I am so sorry for the late chappie but here we are now Ikuto since your worried you say it this time.

Amu:Finally someone else!!!!!!!!

Ikuto:-yawns- Chikane does not own or is in any way connected to Shugo Chara. –K.O.-

Chapter 3 Captured??

Amu's POV

I was walking home very slowly. The pain had subsided now that Suu had tended to my wounds. It was getting late so I was trying to hurry so my parents or Ami wouldn't see.

I passed an alleyway but when I looked out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure. I walked faster but had to quickly vanish the thought because the pain was unbearable.

"Aw Amu are you running?" Said a deep voice of a man obviously. (ok from here on I don't really know anything about gozen so it is made up I swear!)

I turn to see a big man. He didn't seem to be getting any younger. He had brownish grayish hair and blue eyes to match. But still for an old guy he was scary looking.

"W-w-ho a-a-r-re y-y-ou?" I asked the pain getting ahold of me and making me stutter. He had a smirk planted on his face obviously from my stuttering.

"Gozen , I control Easter and well I am your new master." He said so loudly and confidently. I narrowed my eyes and said "Why would I work for you?"

"Because I know how to control you." My eyes widened.

"W-w-w-h-h-at d-d-d-ooo y-y-ou m-m-me-e-an?" I said fear and pain getting to me.

"You know perfectly what I mean _**Amuleta.**_" He dragged the word out and my eyes widened.

"_Hime-sama he knows! We will protect you. We promise. You shall meet darkness soon. Your past will be resurfaced."_ My eyes widened more.

"Bow to me Amuleta."My body acted on its own even if it hurt.

"Now walk forward to me." I did so each step I took I became more dizzy and I started to see more black. When I reached him he cupped my cheek and that's when the blackness over came me.

Gozen's POV

I finally have her. Soon I will have the Embryo and I will gain power! I picked her up bridal style.

When we arrived at my office I had some maids strip her of all clothing and put her in a glass water thingy. (I don't know what it is that long thing that's connected to idk what it has water to keep people alive while they can look at them) Her beautiful hair surrounded her like a dress covering things she wouldn't want me to see. She was in a ball so her hands and arms covered her chest and her torso and legs covered her uhm lower area while her hair covered almost every inch of her body.

I called Ikuto and Namine to my office. The look on Ikuto's face will be priceless. I told them it was urgent. As for her chara's I taped them sealed and they are in container like her's next to her's. They move and probably talk but I can't hear them hehe smart sound proof.

"You calle-" Ikuto was cut off. He saw my prize. The look on his face was oh so priceless. He was shocked, hurt, furious, and pissed he wanted to commit homicide.

I walked to her and put a hand on her container as if I was touching her face.

"She's a good prize right? Oh look she is already starting to look like her old self." I had noticed her hair was growing longer and her features were becoming more mature and beautiful.

"What is the meaning of this?!?!?!?!"Ikuto yelled and he was being held back barely by Namine.

"Amuleta is going to get me my embryo. Hurt me or if you even try something her family will pay the price." He stopped but he was still pissed off.

"Amuleta?" He asked.

"You really don't know her as well as you thought but she doesn't even know." I said.

I got a call.

"Hello?"

"You have a meeting sir it could take up about an hour."

"Ok."

I hung and turned to Namine and Ikuto.

"Stay and don't try anything funny."

They nodded.

Amu's POV

Where am I? I looked around the sky was red and there was fog everywhere. I looked in front of me and there was a small pond but it was red and if you focused deep within it it was black. I tried to move but heard clanks. I looked down to see I was on shackles around my ankles and my wrists.

I was also in a black torn dress. It was ripped like if it was whipped. I looked at myself in the pond and I saw I was more mature and beautiful. My chest was big but not too big. I was slender and has beautiful curves.

"Amuleta?" I looked to my side to see a beautiful girl. She had black hair and red eyes. She had black angels wings that cascaded from her back to her ankles. She had beautiful features. She was slim and her chest was perfect for her. Her long past knee length hair was around her. She was wearing a black dress. Her top for it looked like something from along time ago. It was puffy at the shoulders then it was a nice snug fit down her arm at her wrists it would go loose and a white puffy fabric would come out. It was collared so she had a cross chocker on her neck while the cross was perfectly aligned with the collar. Her skirt was long and some black but in the middle where you could stick out your legs was the white fabric but across it were black ribbons connecting the black part of the skirt. She had a sword in its sheath around the belt on her skirt and in her hand was a long red scythe at the top was the blade but on the sides of it it had black bat wings open.

"Hai. Are you the girl who spoke with me?"

"Hai. I am the darkness in which protects you." She knelt in front of me surprisgly the water turned to land for her. She looked at me for awhile then she hugged me tightly. I had enough shackle to hug her back.

"Do you know where this is?" She asked while I shook my head no.

"You will remember in time Hime-sama. You look just like you should."

"You have no name?"

"No I have been called many things. Devil , Demon , Darkness, Evil, Hatred, Night, Nightmare, Spirit and so on."

"I'm sorry." A tear slid down my cheek she wiped it away and said "You still cry for me thank you."

I smiled and replied "If you cannot cry then I will gladly cry for you." She looked shocked then smiled.

"Why am I here?"

"Only time can tell. Time to wake up and remember do not let your master catch you awake."

Soon everything faded and I woke up to find a beautiful girl with aqua hair talking to a beautiful boy with blue hair. As soon as I moved the container opened and I stepped out my hair covering my body.

The two people looked at me wide eyed. "Amu?" I cocked my head to the side. 'Amu? It sounds familiar.' Then I remember that was me but I couldn't remember everything. The boy went to fetch me something so I turned to the girl and walked towards her. She was curious and stepped forward. Soon I had my arm around her waist. (no she isn't lesbian strange this is how she sees people's past) "Please do not be scared I need to see who you are." Then I kissed her lips. (not lesbian) Everything flashed before my eyes. Her as a kid , teen, everything. She was being used and abused by this company after her parents were murdered. She was friends with that boy. I released her and she looked at me wide eyed. "I am sorry but now I know Namine. Forgive me." She nodded. I stepped away from her to look out a window of the city. Soon the boy came back and I walked towards him. When I was in front of him I put my arms around his neck. ( he still cant see her body XD Ikuto :Shit damn you!) "Please do not be scared I need to see who you are." I told him the same thing I did her. My lips kissed his and he put his arms around my waist. His past before my eyes was heart breaking. Such a big burden in such a small body. A tear slid down my cheek and he noticed because he wiped it. Then the moments with me triggered some of my memories. Then something he said to that cat thing surprised me and somehow made me happy.

_Flashback_

"_Ikuto-nya? Do you love Amu-nya?" Yoru asked while walking away from Amu's balcony._

"_Yes Yoru somehow I do. Everything about her."_

"_Eh?!?!?!?! Really-nya?"_

"_Well I love Amu and you love miki so you ask yourself that." Yoru blushed._

Then we pulled apart. I hugged him and said " I am sorry your past is so heart breaking. Such a heavy burden on such a small body." He hugged me.

"You heard what I said right?"

"Yes Ikuto and I love you too." He kissed me and soon I gave in after awhile we broke apart.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm"

"I can't remember anything but you in my life of Amu and in Amuleta I can only remember the darkness and her plus that memory. I feel so empty." He hugged me.

"_It'll come in time Hime-sama."_ I mentally nodded.

Then I felt my master's presence so I got up and returned to position.

"Amu?" They questioned.

"Master mustn't know I was awake ok?" They nodded and I went back to that place.

Ikuto's POV

Amu returned to her container than Gozen stepped in.

He looked at us then Amu. He walked over to her and touched her container and said "I will use you to good uses Amuleta hime-sama." I wanted to kick his ass! But Namine refrained me from doing that. My lips still had Amu's feel on them and I could still smell Amu's intoxicating smell of strawberries.

Chikane:That was good!

Ikuto:Yeah except AMU GOT KIDNAPPED!

Chikane: SHUT UP DID YOU ENJOY THE KISS OR NOT!!!!!

Ikuto:Yeah. But I want more than that.

Chikane: Ahh my perverted kitty you will you will.

Ikuto:-smirk- Please R&R!!!!


	4. the guardians

Chikane: Well sorry it's been so long but I was at camp and just got home and then today I came to Houston but thank god they have wireless internet so I'm updating some stories! Hey look I'm having uhm-

Amu: She is having DUDE PROBLEMS!

Ikuto: More like jerry problems….

Chikane: Shut up so yeah and well I need advice so if you guys would be so nice as to hear me out in a message or something I would be so thankful! Now you two disclaimer!

Amu and Ikuto :Chikane does not own or is in anyway connected to Shugo Chara.

Chapter 4 The guardians

Amu's POV

I was asleep but still I could hear everything going on in the world. Right now master was listening to one of Ikuto and Namine's concerts. In truth it broke my heart because I wanted to sing along with his violin but only she did. Namine knew it hurt me to listen or watch that's why she did it because her goal was to make everyone feel as much pain as she did and does. Too bad she has no idea what that definition is.

Soon I felt Ikuto and Namine come in and then master told them to stay that he needed to fetch some things.

As soon as he left I was out of the glass prison and in the arms of my new lover. He gave me a bra, an underwear and a dress which I put on. Namine was sitting on the couch watching us. I was currently looking at ikuto and he was looking at me.

"Ne Ikuto?"

"Hmmm?"

"How was the concert?"

"It could have been better if I had actually liked it and if I knew you weren't in Gozen's hands." I smiled because of his worry.

They were playing the concert all over so I could see it but an hour passed and that's when I felt master's presence so I ran to the glass "vase" (A/N That's what it's going to be called.) and slept.

Ikuto's POV

Amu ran back to the "vase" and slept which meant Gozen was back. When he came he had some guards with him. When he entered so did they but what shocked me is what they had. Each guard had one of Amu's friends in handcuffs. They threw them on the floor then left but gozen said "Stay here we're missing someone." Before he left.

As soon as he left when they saw us they were shocked but when they spotted Amu they were flabbergasted.

Amu's POV

As soon as master left I ran into Ikuto's arms. But then I noticed the extra people.

"Ne ne Ikuto Who are they?"

"Look at their memories…" I nodded and walked towards an orange headed kid. I kissed him which shocked everyone. I saw who he was now Souma Kuukai "my onii-san" friend. I pulled away and smiled then went to a blonde haired girl and kissed her. My best friend Rima. I smiled then apologized for her family's actions.

I went to a purple haired boy and kissed him. Nagehiko my best friend who also happened to be Nadeshiko.

"Nagi you should have just told me you were Nadeshiko." I said as I pulled away and he apologized. I repeated the gesture to my other two friends Yaya and Kairi. But when I got to a blonde haired kid who seemed anxious for my lips to be on his I could feel Ikuto's nervousness. Before I could kiss him I pulled back and said.

"I took too many new memories by lip." So I put two fingers on his forehead and saw his past. I felt his sadness and Ikuto's joy. When I was done I frowned at him.

"Tadase?"

"Hai?" he said full of happiness.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."He looked ready to pucker.

"Grow up and forget the past. Oh and by the way I don't love you. I am in love with Ikuto." He seemed shocked but still I ran into Ikuto's arms.

I pulled away and said "Ikuto I want to sing along with your violin." Before he could say anything Namine was in between us.

"No only I do that."

"It's his decision." She looked pissed and yelled at me about who knows what.

"You don't deserve it!"

_Smack!!_

Namine touched her left check and looked towards Amu.

"You want me to learn your pain. You do not know the meaning of pain! Is it wrong for me to want to be happy after a life of heartbreak,hatred,betrayal,sadness and pain!!!!!?!?!?!?!?" Tears were pouring down my face as I landed on the floor on my knees kneeling.

"_Hime-sama?"_ Obviously everyone heard it because they tensed.

"I'm fine. Just remembering some of my past."

"_A past in which you fear….I am sorry."_ I smiled.

"It is not your fault. But thank you for everything."

"_Your welcome and thank you hime-sama thou darkness is your barrier."_

"Yes I know."

Everyone looked at me but I smiled and went to Ikuto then kissed him. "Master is coming back with a girl who has some of the same essence as yours Ikuto-koi."

"Essence?"

"Yes it's sort of in your presence only family members can share an essence." He paled.

"They have Utau." I cocked my head.

"Utau?" I said testing the name on my tongue.

"Your younger sister?" He nodded. I pecked him and told him it was going to be okay and went to rest.

Chikane: Nice the next chappies are being worked on!

Amu: Please msg about her boy problems!

Ikuto: Yeah god knows she needs it…

Chikane: What?!?!?!!?!

-chases after ikuto with a bat and ten packs of dogs-

Amu: Hehe well Please R&R and tune in next time k? Ja ne!


	5. utau and explanations?

Chikane: Well new chappie! Please read. So ikuto if you would please.

Ikuto:Its Amu's turn.

Amu:Bu-

Chikane:Well Amu if you would please.

Amu:-sigh- Chikane is not in any way connected or owns Shugo chara.

Chikane:-frown-

Amu:what?

Ikuto:Amu you said it wrong.

Amu:Whatever!

Chikane:I want it right. Now!

Amu:Fine. Chikane does not own or is in any way connected to Shugo Chara.

Utau and Explainations?

Ikuto's POV

"Get in there stupid blonde!" Gozen yelled. Next thing you know Utau was thrown and broke the door and was badly scratched and bruised. I paled then reddened in anger. My little sister!!!!

He looked over to MY AMU.

"Amuleta awake." Okay I don't know why he said that but she didn't bugde and he sighed.

"I need my embryo Amuleta and I need you for that." He touched her vase as if cupping her face.

"sir you have a meeting." Said his secretary as she buzzed in.

He sighed but told us to wait here and had his was being replaced. Once we heard him leave I ran to Utau. She looked pretty bad.

Amu's POV

Once I felt master's presence I left but I wasn't in Ikuto's arms. I looked to see him heartbroken at his sister's state.

I frowned. I didn't like him sad. Namine looked pleased maybe because she thought I was jealous? I smiled and walked over to them. I looked reassuringly at Ikuto and told him to back up which he hesitantly did. Although his concern made me love him all the more the fact he didn't trust me pained me. In one hand motion I healed his sister and all her blood was back in her. Ikuto practically tackled me in a bear hug and I giggled. The guy who was to fix the door saw me and I erased his memory thus knocking him out.

"Thanks….." His sister said. I smiled and nodded then kissed her and looked at her past.

I finished and apologized.

"Amu?" I nodded and she hugged me.

"I thought you said you couldn't get new memories through lips!!!" None other Tadase.

"Well she shares the same essence as Ikuto-koi so it was easier and I recharged."

"Koi?!" everyone practically yelled. Excluding Ikuto and Namine.

"Yep!" I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Amu?" I looked at my future sister in law. (haha I just had to add tht)

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Why are you like that? And what's with Amuleta?"

"_Don't you dare use that on the hime-sama!!!!"_

"It's okay…and I really don't know." I smiled.

"I don't remember anything but that memory and the darkness. But I know I am Amuleta."

"Why can't we say it?"

"Utau sometimes its safer not to know some things." I said firmly through clenched teeth.

"Tell me. Amuleta." She meant to just command me but then she tested the name on her tongue. My eyes widened.

"_You baka!"_

"Because that's how you control me." My eyes widened and I covered my mouth while everyone looked at me shocked.

"Bow Amuleta." Kuukai said and my body did as asked.

"Kuukai…." I said pissed through clenched teeth. I was about to raise my hand to erase their memory but..

"Amu you would erase our memories?" I stiffened as rima asked that. I had to think this over seriously.

I flipped through every mind and erased two and they knocked out.

"The rest of you must promise never to use this on me." They nodded. I looked at Tadase and Namine and sighed.

"why them?" Nagi asked.

"Because Namine's hatred has a better hold of her and tadase thinks he loves me and is blinded by that."

"Oh…"

"amu? What's your past…?"

"I don't know…" A doll….

"_A past so evil no one must suffer….Hime-sama has…." _Then all too suddenly Amu knelt on the floor and held her head in pain. And the memory flashed before everyone's eyes but two.

_Amu of 5-9 yrs old was still kneeling up and looking at her father._

"_And why is that my lord?" _

_Smack!_

"_Don't back lip me! Because you are cursed and so we cursed your name so you would never get out of hand!" Amu showed no emotion._

_Smack!_

"_Get out of my sight!" Amu did what he said. She bowed and left._

"Amu?" said Ikuto as he held her.

"it's ok…"

She got up and looked out a window. And took a deep breath. Then came out a beautiful angel's voice.

Stand my ground by within temptation

I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right ?

Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape now  
once it sets it's eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground

It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground.

"Beautiful!"utau whispered

"Thanks…" Amu said.

"_Hime…."_

"ahh I know I can feel it in the air,the earth and my bones….something is going to happen and it's going to be one hell of a trip."

I felt master's presence so I quickly pecked Ikuto and ran back to the vase.

Chikane:Nice!!! By the way she wears clothes but they disappear in the vase.

Ikuto:aw…

Amu:Perv! Well please R&R!!! and tune in next time okay!


	6. discussing plans

Chikane:Sorry its been so long since I have updated but I am trying to finish my stories as fast as possible because I have new ones in mind that I want to get out of the way before school comes around ya know?

Ikuto:Amuto?

Chikane:Yes actually I've been thinking about doing some rimako stories too.

Nagihiko: Fine with me!

-chikane hugs nagi-

Chikane:Nagi-kun! I missed you!

-hugs back-

Nagihiko:Missed you too now I better finish doing the disclaimer before rima com-

Rima:NAGIHIKO WHY IS SHE HUGGING YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? YOU *the words rima is using right now must never be repeated so this is one of those times where you hear BEEP please remain calm there is no earthquake only a VERY VERY VERY VERY jealous rima*

-Chikane and nagi run away from rima who is chasing them with a bat and ikuto is sweatdropping in the back ground-

Ikuto:AMU?!?!??!

-magically appears-

Amu:Hmm?

Ikuto:Disclaimer….you.

Amu:-sigh- Chikane does not own or is in anyway connected to shugo chara.

Discussing plans

Amu's POV –In dream place with the darkness-

I sat looking at my reflection when I noticed a presence.

"Hime?" I turn to see the darkness looking at me only then did I notice her broken shackles on her wrists and ankles.

"You have broken free of your shackles?"

"Yes and no." Huh?

"Huh?"

"I may have broken free of them but I am still suppressed here to stay until it is time for me to escape."

"When will that be?"

"You tell me hime sama." She was staring at me intently.

"I don't understand I'm sorry." I said as I looked down and a tear fell.

"It's ok it will come to you in time." I nodded and continued to stare at my reflection.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"This is your place. A place where you are safe and where the darkness dwells." I nodded but was still confused.

"You will soon understand in time."

Ikuto's POV

Gozen was currently staring at Amu then he smirked.

"Amuleta(he began speaking to her in the 'vase' a lot) I know how to awake you. We are going to take you on a little trip to your past." I didn't get what he meant.

He must have seen the confusion on our faces when he sat down at his desk.

"You looked confused she really didn't tell you anything did she?" He smirked knowing he hit a nerve in our hearts for the distrust she had.

"Well you can't blame her even she has forgotten everything. It took me many years just to figure out her real name. And even then it was hidden very well obviously not wanting to be found but something or someone wanted her to suffer because I learned of it after much researching." He looked at her and smirked.

"Because of her I shall have the embryo in my hands." He looked greedily at amu and just then I wanted to hurt him for even looking at her.

"She is mine. I also know how to awaken her. So get mentally ready you kids we are going on a trip soon to awaken her and I need you to come along as you watch her suffer." He smiled sadistically. That hit another nerve. But I was held back by Utau from hurting him and possibly myself.

"When is this trip? How soon?" I asked anger hidden in my voice.

"Tomorrow."

We all looked shocked.

Chikane: I am so sorry it was short confusing and crappy but it was like that because well I had alittle writer's block but I wanted to finish this soon and do not worry the next chapters will have answers sort of ok?

Ikuto:It better!

Amu:Well please R&R and tune in next time! Bye!

Ikuto:You sound like a tv host but with that body you could be a model.

Amu:Maybe playboy will want me so then ill meet tons and tons of hot guys who know how to give a good fu-

Ikuto:No you will always be mine –hugs amu in a very hard hug-

-sweatdrop from chikane and amu-


	7. Trip,Awoken

Chikane:Yay new chappie! No worries this is almost done then I will finish another story and write sum new ones!

Ikuto:Amuto?

Chikane:Aren't they always?

Amu: Well Chikane does not own or is in anyway connected to Shugo Chara!

Chapter 7 Trip,Awoken

Ikuto's POV

We were all rudely awoken at the crack of dawn. They stuffed us in this van with Gozen and Amu and somehow they had a 'vase' in the van too. Oh yee-flippin-haw! (off of devil may cry)Just what I want to be early in the morning sitting next to a bunch of kids, my enemy and only watch as he stares greedily at my girlfriend. When I get to heaven I'll thank god. Unless I go to hell….Anyways.

Amu continued to be in a deep slumber and gozen staring at her waiting for her to wake up and magically hand him the embryo.

I was bored to death. By now it was like what 12 in the afternoon and we were way out of town. There were so many trees here. What did he expect out here?

Gozen was still staring at my girlfriend. He practically ate her with his eyes.

"Amuleta soon. We are almost there." He whispered but I still heard it.

Amu's POV Dream

I sat there staring at my reflection. I had a feeling something was going to happen today. Something big.

I turn and met the darkness. She was watching me curiously.

"Amuleta-hime?" she asked worried.

"Yes?"

"Something is going to happen today. Your master is taking you somewhere from your past. He's going to awaken you whether you like it or not." She told me as if I should be scared instead my curiosity sparked.

"Where?"

"Uhm A building they built just for you." She seemed hesitant to tell me. So I just dropped the subject.

"I see." I turned and stared at my reflection.

"Amuleta-hime?" She was curious.

"Yes?"

"Why do you stare at yourself that's all you really do….?" I never actually thought about it was just something I did.

"I don't really know. I guess it's because I try to look for answers within me and by that I stare at myself hoping they'll come out."

"I see. Does that work?" I giggled.

"not yet." Then silence descended upon us. It was a comfortable silence. You could feel us preparing for whatever was going to happen. And I'll tell you one thing it doesn't feel good.

Then something strange happened. A weird feeling to run somewhere shot threw me. Of course my soul was stuck here but my body went to it. She was right I awoke in front of master and ran to where she said I would go. A building. If they built it for me why did I hate it. It felt like a torture room.

"Amuleta-hime?" there was sadness in her wavering soprano voice.

"Yes?"

"This was your torture room. Created just for you by.."

"Them?" I remembered now. Why it was created for me and why this happened. I remembered my past and the reality of that hit like a ton of bricks.

She nodded.

Now what will happen? How much does master truly know?

Ikuto's POV

We were just sitting there when soon a faint vibrating noise was heard we kept driving and soon it got louder and louder until finally we realized it was coming from Amu. She opened her eyes and then her 'vase' shattered. She floated in the air and then a white dress that was torn and bloody materialized on her. She soon made a hole in the car and ran at an inhuman speed to somewhere and of course all the cars followed eagerly.

We followed her wild goose chase and she led us into a building. It was beautiful. Like a castle but when you went inside it was hideous and scary. It was a torture room. In the middle of the roon there were two poles that held shackles for the wrists and on the floor for the ankles. On both sides of the building were shackles on the wall and floor which gozen's guards put us in. Amu stood in the building looking everywhere. Taking it in when.

"Amuleta kneel over there and lift you arms." She walked to the middle of the room and did as he said and the guards strapped her in. He smirked and walked all around her.

"amuleta do you know what this building is?" She nodded not looking at him.

"Tell me what it is."

"My torture room. It is made as a castle to mock me." She answered unemotionally.

"Why to mock you Amuleta?"

"Because I was born of royalty."

"I see. Amuleta. Tell me your past." Her eyes widened.

Chikane:Well that went extremely well sorry it was short the next chappies will be done soon and well I'll try and make them longer okay?

Ikuto:You better!

Amu:I'd rather you not push yourself.

Chikane:amu's motherly side.

Ikuto:That'll be good for the kids Amu.

Chikane:What kids?

Ikuto: Amu's Pregnant with our child.

Amu:-blushes- No I I'm not!! I'm still a virgin!!!

Ikuto:Well let me help you with that.

Amu:No!!!!! Please R&R!!-runs-

Ikuto:Yeah. You can run but you can't hide!!! –runs after-

Chikane-sweatdrop as she watches Amu hide behind various plants with Ikuto hot on her trail leading her to a bedroom with a queen sized bed and a lifetime supply of food and condoms-


	8. Amuleta's Past

Chikane: I'm trying to finish at least 2 stories so I can write my new ones.

Ikuto: And they're Amuto!!!

Chikane: Oh yeah I wanted to have some more reviews on my other stories so if u could please go to my profile and look at my other stories and read them and maybe tell me what you think of them.

Amu: Also review this story Chikane would love that. The more the merrier. Chikane does not own or is in anyway connected to Shugo Chara.

Chapter 8 Amuleta's Past

Amu's POV

"Show me your past Amuleta." My eyes widened and I could feel the darkness 's sorrow.

Of course because of my curse I did as he said. In front of everyone's eyes the past of amuleta flashed before them.

Her past

_In a kingdom there was a king who was married. His wife couldn't conceive a child so he impregnated a maid. The wife had learned of this and jealousy and rage overtook her. She thought of reasons to make her husband kill both the baby and her mother. When the baby was born she got her chance._

_The baby had pink hair an abnormal hair color._

"_This baby is cursed!" The wife yelled. All the maids and her husband looked at her. They were the only ones who knew of the baby._

"_The very color of her hair makes her cursed. Look at us we don't have that hair color. She is Satan's baby. This woman gives birth to evil babies." She motioned to Amuleta's mother who was holding her baby. The baby was beautiful. Sleeping peacefully unaware of the future she would suffer because of this untrue remark._

_Her husband blew off the remark. For months the wife continued with her remarks. While the baby grew close to her mother. If you would go to the back of the castle you would see a beautiful maid sitting on a stump with her beautiful baby singing to her a lullaby._

_Red star –naruto_

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai yube kanashi yube wo mitta_

_Nayette hanashiita akai me yo_

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou kiyeta wada sabshiteru Nakara kanashii yube wo miru (sorry if its wrong I tried to do it by hearing)_

_After a couple of months she had convinced her husband to believe her._

"_Midori?" he called out to the maid. She walked in with their baby who had never been without her mother._

"_Yes sire?" she said bowing as she tenderly and lovingly held her world in her arms._

"_Mariam take her baby."he told another maid who knew what was going to happen. Midori was skeptical but handed him her baby. When the baby was gone from her she flinched and her mother was thrown onto the floor._

"_You have given birth to an evil baby and for that you shall both receive death." The wife spat out with venom and disgust. Midori burst into tears._

"_No! She isn't evil. She's nice. She has the most beautiful smile and laugh. Please she's never gone a day without me please. Kill me if you must but she is your child to sire please do not kill her!!!!" she wailed and yelled over and over again. The baby sensing her mother's pain reached her arms out towards her in comfort._

"_I will not kill her but she will pay but you…You will die." With that he stuck a sword in her heart and the wife had her beheaded and burned._

_The baby cried non-stop as if sensing her mother had left her. She knew her mother was gone and so no matter what she cried. And her cries of pain were heard throughout the castle all night._

_As she grew her father kept his promise of making her pay._

_She was raised as a maid._

_Two year old Amuleta ran to her father who over the years had became a bitter man._

"_Otou-sama!"_

_SMACK! "O-O-Otou-sama?"_

"_don't call me that you worth-less piece of trash!" His wife smirked._

_Three year old Amuleta went to her father as he summoned her. It was the middle of the night so she had no idea what he wanted._

"_Sire you summoned me?" She bowed but was grabbed rather roughly from her arms and legs and strapped into shackles while kneeling._

_SMACK!_

"_Scum." Tears formed in her eyes. She had always wondered Why her daddy hated her. Why her mommy left her. Why she was always hit._

"_Are you ready Xavier?" She picked up her head to see a scary looking man. He was dressed in all black and looked like an evil kind of wizard. He had long black hair and an unhealthy shade of white skin. Under his eyes were bags but if you looked in his eyes you lost your self to his insanity._

"_Yes." He had a long silver and black sword in his right hand._

"_You who is an evil child shall be cursed with the mark of darkness. You shall always contain it until your master unleashes it." With those words he brought the sword high into the air above her. She stared at it fearfully. Then he brought it down above her undeveloped breast. She screamed out in pain. He went behind her and brought it down upon her back earning another yell from her._

_Blood poured so they sent her to her room. There she crashed out on her bed. When she awoke the next morning. She had dried blood on her body but what shocked her was there was a black mark. It was like a tattoo if it wasn't evil and scary. It was a moon with a cross behind it. And over that was an X._

_She bathed and dressed. She tried to act like nothing happened but when she walked outside to the courtyard the kids were playing. She walked past them._

"_Ew it's that maid." She ignored the hurt the comment got her._

_Soon some kids were pelting her with rocks. Some made her bleed but she ignored it and continued walking to do her duties._

"_You! You filthy maid!" Yelled the wife to her._

"_Yes?"_

_S MACK!_

"_Stop dropping your disgusting filthy blood on my floors." And with that she walked away._

_Four year old Amuleta was walking with a guard to her father's room. It was the middle of the night but she did as he asked. When she got into the room she was thrown on the floor. She picked up her head to see her father and an ugly old man who was looking at her lustfully. He handed her father money. With that her father grabbed her and told her to go with the man and do as he wanted. He threw her towards the man who caught her. He dragged her outside and threw her in a carriage then got in after her. All the way to where ever he was taking her he would stare at her. She was uncomfortable with him and his little notions of caressing her thighs and arms. When they reached their destination she couldn't see where they were because he grabbed her and dragged her in. He took her to a room and threw her on a bed. He stripped out of his clothes and then stripped her down. He roughly touched her body and then entered her. She screamed out in so much pain. He just kept thrusting. She yelled all throughout the night. He finally crashed out so she dressed and snuck out. She went through the forest in case of the village people and somehow made it home. She was rather sore from him. She understood what happened and felt dirty and trashy. She showered but couldn't rub off that feeling. She felt his nasty old hands over her body. She felt him in her. So she cried and cried while the water pelted her sore scarred body._

_Then she fell asleep in the bathroom._

_Dream:_

_Young Amuleta looked around at the place before her. She walked in front of the lake and kneeled before it. Then shackles appeared on her ankles and wrists but she didn't struggle against them._

_She felt a presence so she looked behind her to meet a girl._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_I am the darkness. I live in you through your mark."_

"_where am i?"_

"_Mine and your place. I am stuck here but you created this. Do you know why?" Amuleta shook her head._

"_do I scare you?" the darkness asked._

"_No. I have a feeling your nice." The girl looked shocked at her compliment._

"_I see. Why are you here?"_

"_I-i-I don't know. I was in my shower awhile ago and now I am here."_

"_what happened to make you fall asleep in the shower?"_

"_I was crying from what happened last night." She said sad._

"_What happened last night?"_

"_I-I was raped. I feel dirty. I am trash like daddy says I am."_

_Then the girl kneeled before her and brought her hands to her face. "Then I shall cleanse you of his impurity." And soon she was cleaning Amuleta's body. After Amuleta actually felt clean._

"_Thank you." She said smiling the widest smile in her life._

"_you are welcome."_

_Over the years Amuleta had gotten used to being sold to different men and then being cleansed by the darkness. She always visited this place._

_(There are the other two memories but I don't want to write them.)_

_Ten year old Amuleta was waiting for her step sibling to be born. The queen after many years had finally gotten pregnant._

"_It's a girl." She saw a maid hand the king his daughter. Who was normal. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Amuleta. She had light brown curls of hair and light golden color for her eyes._

_Seventeen year old Amuleta was in her father's room with his wife and her sister._

"_Amuleta to be free of your curse you must kill a blood related family member." Her father had once told her._

_He was sending her to the mock castle to start a new life as Amu. He wanted to hit her but because of the darkness he was not allowed to touch her right now only send her away. (The world Amu exists in is another dimension sorry I forgot to explain that and also I am to lazy to write all of her past)_

_Amuleta over the years had learned her father murdered her mother and from the darkness of the lake the wife's lies and secerts arose and made themselves known to Amuleta._

_He was getting ready to send her when._

"_So you murdered my mother and thought you could lie to me about it?" She thought now would be good to voice her thoughts if she was under the care of the darkness. He looked shocked._

"_And you." She motioned to the queen._

"_You witch. I have seen your lies and secerts. You were blinded by jealousy and lied about me being cursed and had my mother slaughtered. Now because of you I am cursed."_

"_silence!" yelled her queen smirked while her father was shocked by the new found information._

"_You command me Ha! Last time I checked I was the elder sibling. I was supposed to the princess if father hadn't hidden me." She glared at all three and then left to the new world as Amu. Her past forgotten while she was secretly watched over. Even her charas didn't know about her past._

Amuleta breathed heavily and sighed.

"that is your past? Pathetic." Her master stated earning a glare from the pinkette.

"well you have much in store for you Amuleta." He smirked while her friends gave her a pained sad look because of her past. But Ikuto looked at her with so much pain and sorrow because he had to sit there and see the love of his life get raped.

Chikane:You have such a horrible past! Thanks for your reviews please post some more I want at least 30! If not its ok!

Amu:You wrote it! Anyways don't forget to check out her other stories too! Thanks!

Ikuto:Yeah.

Amu:Please R&R!


	9. READ!

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Okay so I haven't updated in like a year! 2 years! Oh my gosh I am a sad excuse for a writer! Well I've had about the worst and yet best time when I wasn't updating.**

**Reasons why I did not update:**

**1. School. Pre-AP classes are tough.**

**2. Sports.**

**3. extra-cirriculars! (Happy to know I am student council and njhs president and my bands drum major)**

**4. Boys**

**5. Some chick threatened me ALOT.**

**6. Writers block.**

**Okay, so ill be trying to update as much as I possibly can. **

**By The Way! Message Me If you'd Like To Know More (:**

**I Love That Before I was gone forever I was making a friend and also when I got back on a couple of people had messaged me trying to become friends! **

**I feel heartbroken that I could not reply to those messages **

**Although I will try to be on whenever I have spare time!**

**Thanks to all those people who toughed it out and forgave me for all those who absolutely hate me—I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
